Saving Light
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Leaving my emissary, Ainchase Ishmael, and watching him slowly corrupted by Henir? You're kidding me. I will take him back.


"Ainchase Ishmael, you're my emissary."

The silver haired boy in front of me turns around to face me. He tilts his head. "Is that my name?"

I nod. "I am Ishmael, your creator. I'll call you Ain for short."

He's just smiling. "Okay! So what should I do?"

"Restore El."

"El?" As I expected, he doesn't understand anything.

"I'll teach you something before you go," I sit beside him.

"Go? I'm going to leave?"

I show him my creation magic. It starts with basic shapes like triangles and squares, then I combine it to make other things, for example a sword. He's just staring at it with amazed look on his face.

"Can I do that too?" he asks as he tries to create something.

I nod. "Use my power. You can do it."

Ain successfully create a mini cube. "Ishmael! Look! A cube!" Ain's eyes are sparkling.

I giggle. He's unexpectedly a fast learner. In a few minutes, he's able to create weapons. "This is cool!" he shouts happily.

I pat his head. "You ready?"

He nods. "I'm ready!"

"Don't interfere too much in that world, okay?" I send him to Elrios.

...?!

What's this uneasy feeling?

"I see you have a toy to play with, Ishmael."

I turn around to see dark blue figure. "Henir!"

Henir laughs maniacally. "I'll play with your beloved toy called Ainchase."

I create a sword. "You will not touch him."

"Oh, I will," he smirks before he leaves.

 _Slash!_

 _Crack!_

Despite killing him, I cracked the space. I hate his space and time things...

A few hours later, I still have this uneasy feeling. I look at Elrios.

?!

The El... exploded?

T-That means...!

Someone grabs my arms tightly. "You're not going anywhere, Ishmael."

"Let go of me, Henir!" I shout as I create projectiles in my hands.

"I have good news," he whispers to me, "I corrupted Ainchase."

"Lies!" I attack his hands and free myself. _I can still hear his voice! He's lying!_

"Soon, Ishmael," he smirks, "He will be MY emissary."

I create a spear and throw at him, but...

 _Crash!_

The whole world shatters. I fall into a place with walls everywhere.

"Welcome to the maze, Ishmael!"

I try to destroy the walls, but it fails.

"Have fun~" Henir says as his laughter fades away.

I don't care. I will find you, Ain!

I find a portal, but each portal is a trap or another maze. And if I go to the portal, that means I travel through time and space. I could get lost in time and space. How am I supposed to know which one is the right portal?!

I close my eyes and try to calm down. There must be a way.

 _"Ishmael!"_

That's Ain's voice!

I follow his voice. I don't know how many portals I go through. It's been days, or maybe months. His voice is slowly fading away.

 _"Is... a... el...!"_

"What did you do to him, Henir?!" I shout as I enter the portal.

I arrive in a torture chamber. "I didn't do anything," he answers, "I'm just watching your emissary suffers."

Without hesitation, I create numerous weapons and attack him continuously. He dodges some of my attacks, and the rest is hitting him.

"You need to calm down, Goddess," he chuckles, "because the game just starts!"

He opens a portal. Before he disappears, I grab his collar. "You're not messing around with him anymore."

* * *

I look around at the place I just arrived.

Elrios.

I must find Ain. I have to before Henir does something to him!

I go to every village that I pass. Finally, I find him. His hair grows longer, his body is slowly corrupted by Henir.

"Ain!"

He faces me. I can barely see his eyes, but he's shock to see me. He holds and lowers his head.

"Ainchase Ishmael," I walk toward him.

"I'm sorry..."

...Huh?

"I'm sorry... Ishmael..." he falls on his knees and starts crying.

"This is not your fault, Ain," I bend down and put my forehead on his forehead. I can feel tears in my eyes. "This is my fault. I should've saved you sooner."

Ain doesn't say anything. He keeps apologizing to me.

I hold his hands. His corrupted part slowly turns to normal.

"You might look like a grown-up, but you're still an innocent child. I shouldn't have sent you to this world."

Finally, he turns to normal.

"I'm sorry," he wipes his tears, "You gave me so much time, but I—"

"Forget the mission," I move his bangs to see his eyes, "Let's go home."

"Did you not trust me anymore?" he asks.

I shake my head. "I just want you to stay with me."

Ain smiles. "Okay!"

I can see a glimpse of Henir.

 _You're not going to corrupt him again._

* * *

 _Yea right ._. Random idea_

 _I still hate Ishmael tho XD_

 _Thanks for reading~_


End file.
